Fanon:Full list of Crayola crayon color ideas
This list of colors is the full version of the fanon color list made when listing the colors introduced in the 200-count pack of crayons. For that list, click the link above. All color ideas, including colored pencils and markers, are listed here. New standard color lineup This list of crayons is in alphabetical order and also by hue family. With the expansion of colors available from 120 to 184, there will be 42 reds, 37 blues, 32 greens, 28 oranges, 19 purples, 16 yellows, 13 browns, 6 metallic colors, 3 grays, 2 blacks, and one white (25 neutrals). A * means that the color is fluorescent. Blacks * Ash (new) * Black * Outer Space Blues * Absolute Zero* (new) * Aquamarine * Azure (new) * Blue * Blue Bell * Blue Bolt* (new) * Blue-Green * Bluetiful * Cadet Blue * Cerulean * Cobalt Blue (new true color) * Cornflower * Denim * Dodger Blue (new) * Indigo * Manatee * Midnight Blue * Navy Blue * Pacific Blue * Periwinkle * Robin's Egg Blue * Royal Blue (new) * Sky Blue * True Blue (new) * Turquoise Blue * Ultramarine (new true color) * Wild Blue Yonder Browns * Beaver * Brown * Burnt Sienna * Chestnut * Dark Chocolate (new) * Desert Sand * Fuzzy Wuzzy * Khaki (new) * Mahogany * Raw Sienna * Sepia * Shadow * Tan * Tumbleweed Grays * Gray * Timberwolf Greens * Asparagus * Caribbean Green * Electric Lime* * Fern * Forest Green * Gator Green (new) * Granny Smith Apple * Green * Inchworm * Jade Green (renamed from Jungle Green) * Kelly Green (new) * Moss Green (new) * Mountain Meadow * Olive Green * Palm Leaf (new) * Pine Green * Screamin' Green* * Sea Green * Shamrock * Spring Green * Swamp Green * Tropical Rain Forest * Viridian Green (new) * Yellow-Green Oranges * Apricot * Atomic Tangerine* * Bittersweet * Burnt Orange * Coral Reef (new) * Freshly Squeezed (new) * Macaroni and Cheese * Mango Tango * Marigold (new) * Melon * Neon Carrot* * Ochre (new) * Orange * Outrageous Orange* * Peach * Red-Orange * Sunset Orange * Vermilion (new true color) * Vivid Tangerine * Yellow-Orange Purples * Amethyst (new) * Blue-Violet * Eggplant * Fuchsia * Lavender * Orchid * Plum * Purple Heart * Purple Mountains' Majesty * Purple Pizzazz* * Red-Violet * Royal Purple * Tropical Violet (new) * Ultra Violet* (new) * Violet (Purple) * Vivid Violet * Wisteria Reds * Amaranth (new) * Blush * Brick Red * Cerise * Cotton Candy * Crimson (new) * Diva Pink (new) * Hot Magenta* * Infra Red* (new) * Jazzberry Jam * Lobster Red (new) * Magenta * Maroon * Mauve (renamed from Mauvelous) * Piggy Pink * Pink (renamed from Carnation Pink) * Pink Flamingo * Pink Sherbet * Radical Red* * Razzle Dazzle Rose* * Razzmatazz * Red * Ruby Red (new) * Salmon * Scarlet * Shocking Pink* * Tickle Me Pink * Violet-Red * Wild Strawberry * Wild Watermelon* Whites * White Yellows * Almond * Banana Mania * Canary * Goldenrod * Green-Yellow * Jonquil (new) * Laser Lemon* * Sunglow* * Unmellow Yellow* * Yellow Metallic colors * Antique Brass * Bronze (new) * Copper * Gold * Silver Specialty crayons Glow FX Although Crayola have already done glow-in-the-dark crayons before, this assortment contains colors that are specifically named after the hue they are. Exposing the crayon(s) to light and dimming the room will make them glow in the dark. * Ultra Blue (#2389FF) * Ultra Red (#E6225A) * Ultra Pink (#FF17A0) * Ultra Yellow (#FDAB23) * Ultra Green (#2DF564) * Ultra Orange (#F59122) * Ultra Purple (#C814D2) * Magic Magenta (#ED2399) Themed crayon packs Color-themed boxes (name of assortment TBD) Each pack includes 8 crayons related to the color the pack is themed to. Blue * B'Dazzled Blue * Blue * Blue Bolt * Cerulean * Indigo * Navy Blue * Sky Blue * Turquoise Blue Brown * Antique Brass * Brown * Burnt Sienna * Chestnut * Fuzzy Wuzzy * Sepia * Tan * Tumbleweed Green * Asparagus * Forest Green * Granny Smith Apple * Green * Inchworm * Olive Green * Sheen Green * Yellow-Green Orange * Alloy Orange * Atomic Tangerine * Burnt Orange * Macaroni and Cheese * Orange * Outrageous Orange * Sunset Orange * Yellow-Orange Pink Purple Red Yellow Category:Lists of colors